Goodnight, Sweet Grimm
|season = 2 |number = 22 |epnumber = 44 |prodcode = 222 |image = 222-Nick coffin.png |airdate = May 21, 2013 |viewers = 4.99 million |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Norberto Barba |co-stars = Mary McDonald-Lewis as Frau Pech • Jenny McShane as Lilly O'Hara • Timothy Whitcomb as Al • Luke King as Lucas • Michael Agostini as Carter • Kamyar Jahan as Miguel • Jean-Liu Boucherot as Yanko Other Co-stars |objects = Nick's Key Doppelgänger potion Piqure-Gigantesque |literary = Hamlet |previous = |next = }} " }}" is the twenty-second episode of Season 2 of Grimm, the forty-fourth episode overall, and the Season 2 finale of Grimm. It is first aired on May 21, 2013 on NBC. Synopsis Eric Renard and Baron Samedi are inside the former's hotel room. After discussing matters of what they have planned, Eric asks the Baron to demonstrate his Cracher-Mortel abilities. The Baron agrees, and Eric calls in Lucas, one of his body guards. Upon entering and being asked by Eric how long he has been in service, Lucas replies that he's worked for Renard for seven years. Eric asks him "long enough, don't you think?" The question confuses Lucas and Baron Samedi walks up to him, woges, and spits on Lucas' face. As Lucas falls to the floor afterward, Eric is impressed with the effects of the Cracher-Mortel spit. Nick arrives at the door to his and Juliette's house and knocks. Juliette opens the door and tells Nick that he doesn't have to knock. Nick then talks to Juliette about what she thinks about him, now that she knows about the hidden world of Grimms and Wesen. Juliette apologizes once again for her selfish and inconsiderate behavior towards Nick while she was under the effects of the infatuation spell. Nick tries to modestly dismiss the apology as it wasn't her fault, but Juliette insists that she feels as if she must apologize. She says that she meant what she said when she told Nick that he really didn't have to knock on the door. Nick smiles, happy to accept and they start making out. In Austria, Frau Pech is working on a doppelgänger potion. Baron Samedi takes part in a voodoo style ritual that sends some of his "zombie" soldiers into a frenzy. Still chanting, the Baron walks away towards the main part of Portland with the zombies following close behind him. Monroe and Rosalee are having dinner together at Monroe's home. They finish eating and start talking about how Nick is with Juliette, and may not come home, which leads to Monroe and Rosalee making out. Rosalee woges into her Fuchsbau form. Monroe smiles at the sight, and tells Rosalee "you are so hot" before resuming the make out session. Renard's Confidant calls Captain Renard to inform him about what he found in Eric's desk. The confidant sends pictures of the blank passports and death certificates that he found while searching the desk. In Vienna, Adalind is given some food and drink on a tray. After conversing with the waiter in German, Adalind proceeds to start eating while the waiter leaves. However, outside Adalind's hotel room, the waiter reports to Frau Pech who is waiting outside. The Hexenbiest asks if the deed has been done and the waiter tells her yes. Satisfied, Frau Pech enters the room to find Adalind on the floor passed out, having been drugged from the food that was given to her. Smiling, Frau Pech takes out a syringe, extracts some blood from the back of Adalind's neck, and continues to work on her potion, a Doppelganger potion. Meanwhile, in numerous locations throughout Portland, many civilians are terrified as the zombies unleash merciless, rage fueled assaults. The next day, Nick and Juliette are in the midst of a friendly hang out session when Nick is called upon to come to the precinct by Captain Renard. When Nick comes into Renard's office, Renard tells him that his brother Eric is in town. He shows Nick the pictures that his confidant sent him. Eric then calls the captain. Renard, wanting Nick to know what he's up against, sets the phone on speaker and answers. The two half-brothers discuss meeting up for family matters while Nick listens in. Soon after the conversation is finished, Wu comes in to inform Nick and Renard about the assaults all over Portland. Nick and Sergeant Wu head over to a building where disturbances have been reported. The two enter the building. They head upstairs and Lilly pops through some shelves and bites Wu on the back of his leg. Lilly flees further into the building and Nick goes after her. She charges Nick, who dodges, resulting in Lilly running straight out through a window and landing on top of a police car. Multiple officers try to arrest her, but she fights back. Finally, three officers get her to the ground where they handcuff her. Meanwhile, Nick starts to leave the building, but is charged at by the tow truck driver, Al. After a difficult struggle, Nick forces Al to crash into a wall, knocking him out. With Al unconscious, Nick prepares to handcuff him until he is suddenly alerted by something coming into the room he's in. He quickly pulls out his gun, only to realize it's Hank. Hank asks who jumped out the window and Nick tells him it was Lilly O'Hara. Nick tells hank that he wants to Al to the spice shop. Nick gives Hank his keys to go drive Nick's car around to the back so they can put Al in. Nick and Hank bring Al to the spice shop, where Monroe and Rosalee are. Nick tells them that he and Hank did some research at the trailer and they think that a Cracher-Mortel is behind everything. Nick asks Rosalee if she can figure out how to help Al. Rosalee looks through one of her books and finds information on what's going on including the cure. She explains the four stages of the condition; paralysis, a drugged-like state where they can move, a death-like appearance, and increasingly violent behavior. She explains that victims can't be treated until they reach the fourth stage, otherwise the treatment would kill them. To treat them, they have to stimulate the central nervous system. Rosalee says there are many ways to administer the treatment and they will do it the subcutaneous way by administrating three simultaneous shots with a Piqure-Gigantesque. After being assured that Rosalee and Monroe have all the necessary ingredients for the antidote, Nick gives Monroe the keys the the handcuffs and heads back to the precinct with Hank while Monroe and Rosalee prepare to make the antidote. At the precinct, Nick and Hank discover there have been 19 missing person reports over the last day including Al. They also discover that everyone on a bus went missing. Back at the spice shop, Rosalee and Monroe are working on the antidote when Al wakes up. Al starts breaking things around the spice shop in a rage. Rosalee tries to quickly get some of the antidote into the Piqure-Gigantesque to give to Al. Al attacks Monroe, who then punches him in the face and knocks him out and Rosalee injects the antidote into Al's stomach. At the precinct, Nick and Hank are talking to one of Al's co-workers. The co-worker tells them about the call that came in the day before that Al went to when he went missing. He says the caller had a weird accent. Nick plays the audio of Baron Samedi calling because his car was dead on the side of the road. Back in Vienna, Frau Pech finishes the doppelgänger potion. With a smile, she consumes the potion, and appears to start transforming. Within seconds, Frau Pech has transformed so that she looks like Adalind and Adalind, still lying on the ground passed out, transforms to look just like Frau Pech. Moments later, Stefania calls Adalind's phone to tell her that she has figured out a way to get rid of Frau Pech. Frau Pech, transformed and with Adalind's voice, claims that she can't wait to hear about it. Sean goes to meet with Eric. He brings up the memory of his mom taking him out of the country to keep them from being murdered by Eric's mother. Eric says the family wants Sean to come back home to Europe and Sean says he'll think about it. Nick, Hank, Wu, and a group of other officers go to the area where the car Baron Samedi used as a trap is. It's discovered that the car used in the trap for Al was registered to Richard Mulpus, the Coyotl that served as one of the Baron's first victims. Wu opens the trunk and they discover the Baron's voodoo ritual items. As the officers continue to examine the area, Nick senses something off about the area and looks towards a harbor filled with containers nearby. When Hank notices and questions Nick, Nick can only admit that he has an odd feeling that there's something unusual in the harbor. Hank leaves the crime scene to get the cast taken off of his leg. Back at the spice shop, Al wakes up, fully cured. Monroe and Rosalee approach him cautiously, armed in case he's still under the effects of the Cracher-Mortel spit. Upon seeing Al's reaction, the two realize that the antidote worked, and put away the mallet and Piqure-Gigantesque they are holding. Nick returns to Juliette's house and she asks him how his day went. Nick says it was long and she asks if he wants to tell her about it. He agrees and attempts to tell her about the Cracher-Mortel and how he can spit something into people's faces and paralyze you to the point where you look dead. He says it has something to do with a voodoo ritual and Juliette says, "so just another normal day at the office?" Nick says he isn't used to having to explain these kind of things to people and apologizes if she doesn't want to hear about this type of stuff again. Juliette says that it's okay and she really was interested and also says she really did mean it when she told him he didn't have to knock anymore and invites him to move back in if he wants to. Nick receives a call from Monroe who tells him that Al is awake. Monroe says Al doesn't remember anything since he got spit on. Nick says he's on his way and Juliette tells Nick she's going to. Nick isn't so sure and Juliette asks if it's Wesen. Nick says yes and Juliette says, "I'm not staying home anymore. I have a lot to learn. Please don't lock me out again." At Stefania's tent, Frau Pech, still transformed as Adalind, prepares to meet with Stefania. Stefania says she must be hungry and tells one of her sons to bring them something to eat. As the two wait for the son, Stefania tells "Adalind" about her plan for disposing of Frau Pech. Stefania says that Frau Pech isn't stupid and will likely anticipate their moves. She says it's imperative that they succeed because they need her heart to help restore Adalind's powers. The hear must be cut out while it's still beating. The plan: Stefania will pretend to betray Adalind, and when Frau Pech confronts her about it, she will talk soothingly with her and fool her into letting her guard down. Once that has happened, one of Stefania's sons will garrote Frau Pech and render her unconscious so that Stefania can then finish off Frau Pech and remove her heart. Frau Pech, understandably horrified by the idea, asks Stefania if she thinks such a plan will work. Stefania smiles, and says, "we'll find out" and abruptly grabs onto the Hexenbiest's armss and holding them down. Seconds later, on of Stefania's sons arrives from behind Frau Pech and garrotes her with a wire. Stefania tells the son to make sure not to kill her because they need the heart to still be beating. The son stops chocking her once she is unconscious. With Frau Pech unconscious, Stefania draws out a knife, stabs Frau Pech in the stomach where the heart must be pulled out through. The potion then wears off and Frau Pech reverts back to herself. Back in Adalind's hotel room, the potion's effects wear off on her also, as do the effects of the drugs that had made her pass out. She wakes up and when she notices the clothes that Frau Pech left behind in her room, she smiles maliciously and says "Ding dong, the witch is dead. And another one is coming back." Nick and Juliette arrive at the spice shop. Nick asks Al to describe anything he can remember from his last call. He remembered that his customer had a top hat. Al says he also remembers that his head started hurting really bad and that he thinks he was taken to a dark room. He says there were a lot of other people there with him. Nick asks him if he remembers anything else about the location and Al says he remembers hearing some kind of horn and there was a lot of green before everything went to black. Juliette then asks him what type of Wesen he is. Al is confused, but Monroe whispers to Juliette that Al is just a regular guy. Nick pulls Monroe aside and tells him that the abandoned car was found near the shipping yard. He suggests that some of the containers were probably green and it would be pretty dark inside if someone got locked in one. Rosalee asks what they should do with Al and Nick says he'll send an officer to pick him up. Rosalee asks what they're gonna do about the other infected people and says to help them they're going to need a lot of the antidote and Nick says to start making it. Nick tells Monroe and Rosalee that Captain Renard's brother is in town and gives Rosalee his key to keep safe at the spice shop. Rosalee promptly agrees, and hides the key in a hidden compartment under some loose floor boards underneath a rug. After making more antidote, the gang goes to the harbor. As they drive up, Baron Samedi is on top of one of the shipping containers watching and says to himself, "let the party commence." He then goes to open a storage container and a small group of zombies head out. After wandering out banging on green storage containers and trying to determine which ones contain people, the gang hears noises coming towards them from outside the containers. Three zombies come running at them and Nick and Monroe take them out with a couple punches. Rosalee then starts administering the antidote to them one at a time. While they're giving the antidote to the three zombies, Baron Samedi is going around and opening more containers to release more of his army. The gang starts hearing more noises coming towards them and they see zombies in all directions. Nick asks, "do you get the feeling we just walked into a trap?" They all run to escape and Nick goes the opposite direction trying to draw the zombies away from Monroe, Rosalee, and Juliette. They continue back to the car as fast as they can and Nick while hiding, hears Baron Samedi laughing and sees him standing on top of one of the containers. Nick starts climbing the container to go after the Baron. Just before Nick gets to the top, Baron Samedi starts running across the tops of the containers and Nick chases after him. Nick catches up and Baron Samedi swings his cane at Nick. Nick punches the Baron a couple times and grabs the cane, only to reveal that it's a case concealing a sharp blade. They start fighting with the two pieces like a sword fight. Nick disarms the Baron, but is leg swept to the ground and Baron Samedi goes to try and open the top of the container they're on. Nick tackles him into it, but as soon as they land inside, the Baron runs off to hide. Nick hears him laughing somewhere inside the container as he pulls out his gun and flashlight to look around. He comes across some of the Baron's voodoo items including many lit candles. Nick discovers a coffin, and quickly opens it and points his gun. He discovers a passport with the name Thomas Schirach and a picture of him. He suddenly hears Baron Samedi say "bonsoir, mon ami" (goodnight, my friend) behind him. He quickly turns around and the Baron is woged. He quickly spits on Nick's face. Meanwhile, Monroe, Rosalee, and Juliette reach the car. Juliette is worried because she doesn't see Nick. She shouts his name a couple times, and Monroe tells her she needs to get in the car. Seconds later they are surrounded by a horde of zombies, who are growling and banging on the car. Back in the shipping container, Eric Renard walks in. He says, "it's time to pick up Mr. Schirach. He's got a plane to catch." He then walks up to the coffin, where he is joined by Baron Samedi. They both look at Nick, who is laying inside in a death-like state. Eric then says, "goodnight, sweet Grimm" and closes the coffin. Press Release THE ROYALS BRING THEIR AGENDA FOR NICK TO PORTLAND – JAMES FRAIN AND SHOHREH AGHDASHLOO GUEST STAR -- Just when things look like they’re back to normal with Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch), Nick (David Giuntoli) is called to investigate a flurry of rage-fueled assaults happening all over Portland. He goes to Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (Bree Turner) for help battling Portland’s newest wave of “undead.” As if that weren’t enough, Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) informs Nick that his brother Eric (guest star James Frain) is in town on family business. Meanwhile, Stefania (guest star Shohreh Aghdashloo) and Frau Pech methodically use their alliances with Adalind (Claire Coffee) to battle one another. Russell Hornsby and Reggie Lee also star. Guest stars |guests = Shohreh Aghdashloo as Stefania Vaduva Popescu • James Frain as Eric Renard • Reg E. Cathey as Baron Samedi • Christian Lagadec as Renard's Confidant Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Hexenbiest *Half-Zauberbiest *Cracher-Mortel Images Promo images 222-promo.jpg 222-promo2.jpg 222-promo3.jpg 222-promo4.jpg 222-promo5.jpg 222-promo6.jpg 222-promo7.jpg 222-promo8.jpg 222-promo9.jpg 222-promo10.jpg Promo trailer images 222-Eric and Baron Samedi promo trailer.png Script cover 222-Script.jpg|Bitsie Tulloch's script that she Tweeted. Videos Select scene Cast interviews Promo video Production Notes *Filming for this episode began on April 2, 2013 *This episode ended with a title card reading "To be continued... Oh come on, you knew this was coming." Continuity *The episode takes place soon after ended. Category:Season Finales